1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, compactly packaging bows and, more particularly, to a nested assemblage of pre-formed, ribbon-type bows, especially useful for decorating gift packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Gift packages are commonly decorated by adhesively securing thereto pre-formed ribbon bows. A typical existing pre-formed ribbon bow generally comprises a single ribbon which is looped and twisted on itself and formed into a three-dimensional floral configuration. Such a pre-formed bow tends to occupy a relatively large volume of space which, although desirable from an esthetic viewpoint, is not altogether satisfactory from an economical and shipping viewpoint, since fewer bows can be transported in a given amount of cargo space.
For these and other reasons, one or more flat ribbons are shipped in, and sold as, flat packages, thereby occupying very little cargo space and, hence, being very economical. Once the package is opened, a drawstring is pulled, thereby looping the one or more flat ribbons into a three-dimensional floral pattern. The resulting bow is then adhesively secured to the gift package.
Although the erection of a bow in situ on the gift package is a relatively simple procedure, many individuals simply do not want to be bothered with having to form the bow. Admittedly, it is simpler to deal with a pre-formed bow despite the higher inherent costs.